charmedrewritefandomcom-20200214-history
Magic School
Magic School is an institution of Magic created by the Council of Elders thousands of years ago, after untrained magic destroyed Atlantis. The school resides in a different realm and has hidden portals all over the earth that allow access to those who have permission to enter. The school is protected by magic, making it impossible for evil beings to enter and protecting those inside from death. When a witch concentrates, he or she will be able to see the real Magic School; a floating fortress of walls, gates and pagoda towers and roofs. History Creation Thousands of years ago, Atlantis was destroyed by witches whose magic was untrained, which was also the reason for other catastrophes. These prompted the Elders to create Magic School in order to prevent such destruction to occur again by training them to use magic properly. They shielded and cloaked the school and its grounds, and they even made it impossible for its inhabitants to die there in order to protect the vulnerable students from demons and warlocks. However, the only Elder willing to run the school was Gideon, one of the most powerful of them, who proceeded to become the Head of Magic Schol for thousands of years 1904 In 1904, the Wizard Rathmere was kidnapped by the Spider Demon, who planned on feeding on him and his magic. However, Magic School somehow came in possession of Rathmere's wand and left it on display in the library and was used to locate Rathmere but didn't work because he was already dead. They also dedicated a page in a textbook to him so students could read and study about him. It is also likely that a few of Rathmere's five-hundred spells and potions were studied in Magic School. 1984 The Mullen brothers were advanced students. They used the school's magic to create a book called "Crossed, Double-Crossed" in which a whole new world is created inside. While living in the book, the brothers motivated the inhabitants on one goal: to find a Burmese falcon statue. The older brother, Dan Mullen, was killed in the book after he found and hid the falcon, which killed him permanently. His body was then expelled from the book and he was found dead in the school library. Because Edward Mullen was nowhere to be found at that time, he became the murderer in everyone's eyes. 2003 to 2004 By 2003, Magic School had acquired many professors, including Mrs. Winterbourne, Mr. Feeney and Miss Donovan. Gideon was also still the Headmaster and continued to protect and run the school. During that year, some of the students began to make pranks by using their magic, such as transforming the North Dorm into a gingerbread house and setting the rats loose from the Pied Piper. However, one student, the Telepath Zachary, used his power to tap into the powers of Herman, a Conjurer. Using Herman's power, Zachary summoned the Headless Horseman from The Legend of Sleepy Hollow. The Horseman targeted what his Conjuror considered evil, which, as well as thieves, included teachers. One by one, the Horseman decapitated the teachers, who didn't die because of the enchantment on the school. Fortunately, the Charmed Ones arrived and vanquished him before the school could be closed down. They were beheaded when they cast the spell to Vanquish the Horseman but then were reattached when he was Vanquished. Zachary soon left to spend more time with his family. After this, the school was visited frequently by the Halliwell sisters. Headmasters Gideon, one of the most powerful Elders, was made Headmaster of the school, and he served as Head for years, employing teachers such as Mrs. Winterbourne for the nursery, Mr. Feeney for Telekinesis classes, and Sigmund as his assistant. After Gideon's corruption and, later, death at the hands of Leo, the school was to be closed, as there was no one willing to fight this decision of the Elders. Eventually, Prue Halliwell Trudeau changed Odin's mind about Magic School's closure, and she was unwillingly made Headmistress. After finding the line of work stressful, during which she hired Drake dè Mon as Literature Professor and made Miss Donovan his teaching assistant. Category:Magical Locations Category:Locations Category:Schools